Lan Sevja Aviv
Lan Sevja Aviv was born on Korean Earth in 3575 in a normal, innocent family. She was a regular Teroare girl for only six years when she was kidnapped by the Korean government and biologically, physically, and mentally transformed into a supersoldier. Now sixteen years old, she resides on New Exford. Perhaps one of the greatest hand-to-hand combatants alive, it is rather surprising that Lan works as a mechanic for R'egional '''A'treus Ser'v'''ice and '''En'gineering Corporation, or RAVEN Corps. RAVEN Corps are known throughout the galaxy as a very trusted and efficient corporation, though very expensive. They commonly outfit ships with heavy weaponry, repair damaged vessels, or create ships from scratch. They'll even construct any form of weaponry, but this is the most expensive, since only Lan and a few other engineers have weapon construction knowledge. Lan is the highest ranking engineer working for RAVEN, with a high hourly income of $65. That, combined with a 20 hour workday and 7-day workweek, earns her $473,200 a year. But she'll work for whoever pays the most. Lan has two separate jobs. She mainly works for RAVEN Corps, but she occasionally goes on ventures to get more money, in the form of bounty hunting and other "Underground" operations. She'll assassinate or sabotage anyone or anything she's paid to do. Lan is moderately famed in the Underground, much to her dislike. It is imperative to her to make sure no one gets a good picture of her, or UWUC will be there in an instant. She keeps on assassinating due to this saying: 'Rome did not create a great empire by having meetings ''--' '-- they did it by killing all those who opposed them.'' However, Lan's (and RAVEN's) empire is on the market, not in politics. Lan's ultrahigh payment and occasional bounty hunting results in her being extremely rich. She doesn't spend very much money, either. Having worked for RAVEN for four years, she has accumulated $1,892,800. She has hardly spent any of it, using money only to buy a moderately small sized house, two high-performance cars (First , second ), and a rarely used single-seater Dynamix Aero. She is also a "Tier 1 Criminal" because she infiltrated UWUC headquarters in 3586 and stole extremely classified data. Appearance Lan stands at exactly 5'6". Her looks are very deceiving. Though she looks relatively weak and slender, she's actually very strong and mean. Sometimes, she may even look like a nervous wreck when she's just fine. Her eyes are a troubled grayish, and she has a glare that could pierce the toughest armor. Almost no one has ever seen her make a happy smile, and for those who have, the smile is usually gone so quickly the seer is left unsure if it really happened. Lan's laugh is even rarer. She can often be seen wearing black, in remembrance of all her friends that died. Her solid black hair is always worn down, though some say it could get in the way during her RAVEN work. She could easily be mistaken as a human, except for her solid black eyes. Lan also has a tattoo on her shoulder, though this is almost always covered. It depicts her UEF registration number, much like the number given to prisoners of the Holocaust. Ironically, Lan's registration number is 082, mythologically meaning "The Survivor". Strangely, one of the last surviving UEF supersoldiers, and one of Lan's most trusted friends, had the number 666. Personality Lan can be truly sincere one second and very fierce the next. She prefers to be a lone wolf, and doesn't take kindly to disrespect...or anything, for that matter. Lan is very solitary, and will most likely never open up to anybody. She never shows any forms of feelings to others around her, instead preferring to bottle up her emotions inside. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and hateful, Lan is not as cold and distant as she may seem at first. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her extremely acerbic attitude. She was permanently and scientifically altered into a killing machine, and although she has come to accept this, she hates most governments, especially UWUC. Her negativity can be overwhelming on some days. Love is one of the few things unknown to Lan; she's never been even slightly fond to anyone ever since the forced halt of Operation Tharkad. She feels disappointed about her life, thinking it's empty and useless. Lan envies those in love, those who can be careless, and live life happily. It's impossible for Lan, and this is partially why she's so cold to everyone. It is extremely hard to earn her trust. Trying to control Lan is suicide. She won't just be a handful, she'll put the controller in danger. She is one of the most independent people anyone will ever meet. Because of her past, the one thing she hates the most in the universe is traitors and liars. She hates them even more than UWUC. And yet, Lan herself can be very manipulative to get what she wants. Despite her cold hatred of almost everybody, she can cover those emotions up with what some people might call coyness. She's always reluctant to resort to this form of tactic, but she'll do what she has to do. Lan's scientific augmentation gave her super strength and speed...but came at a price. She very often has a headache, and this just worsens her already negative mood. History Being a Terran, Lan was actually born on Earth, in the Korean Republic. Unfortunately, the Korean government agreed to join an organization with Austrailia and America to form the UEF, or United Earth Federation. Their objective: Control. The UEF started Operation Tharkad, which ended up changing Lan's and 999 other children's lives forever. Lan and the other children were kidnapped at the age of six and forced into a military training facility. There, the plan was that the children would be created into supersoldiers by going through constant and intensely challenging training for no less than twenty years. Hundreds of the children died, until it was clear who was the best of the best, and who could be used in the later stage of Operation Aurora. The children were trained intellectually for most of the early years, before being put into physical training. They were trained for expert use of hand-to-hand combat, ranged weaponry from throwing knives to sniper rifles, piloting air vehicles and mechs, and trained for extreme endurance. They were trained to cross snowy mountains without any supplies and scale canyon walls while wearing deadweights. Their strength, speed, and agility was enhanced incrdibly by the use of surgery, where the children were implanted and augmented with stronger and tougher muscles. Their bones were also hardened via surgery. The result were pure supersoldiers, with the side effect at a death toll of 824 children of various races. But Operation Aurora never came. Earth's invasion and destruction forced the UEF soldiers to do something they had never done before: flee. That was the plan...which pretty much failed. The UEF soldiers boarded several spacecraft and tried to escape the fiery hell known as Earth, but only seven of the hundred ships pushed through the blockade. The ships split up in hopes of losing the Evoknight's pursuit, where one by one, the ships were obliterated. It took only four days to diminish UEF to five soldiers on two ships. Lan was one of them, a passenger in a five-seater fighter craft with one other passenger. The second ship was just a lone passenger and pilot. The pair regrouped, realizing that it would be best to stay together. Lan's pilot's name was Mhhark, a Wormholemancer, and her fellow passenger's name was Tzigane, a female Chromakan. The three directed themselves toward Sigma, hoping UWUC could somehow save them. Along the way, the ship Lan wasn't on suddenly seemed to vanish. In reality, Mendoza had hijacked it and killed everyone on board. It was also where he acquired his power. Lan's ship went full speed to Sigma, but was eventually surrounded by Evoknight forces. The ship was damaged, but not destroyed, as the Evoknights believed. The ship took a direct hit to the port deck, and the ship lost control and careened into a smal;, rocky, and airless planet. The impact killed Mhark and Tzigane. But just before impact, the three put on spacesuits, ready to eject from the ship. At the last second, the ship grazed a large space rock, knocking the ship violently to the left. Mhark, in the pilot's seat, steered the ship back on course into the asteroid. But Tzigane lost her footing. The impact killed Mhark by slamming the steering controls through his skull, and hurled Tzigane's floating body through the ship's window and into the asteroid, causing her suit to rip. She instantly suffocated, froze to death, and imploded. Lan herself was impaled on a control panel, but she and her suit managed to survive. Lan then took Mhark's oxygen tank for herself, knowing he wouldn't need it. Then, she waited in the cold dead hulk of the UEF ship, watching the golden Evoknight ships blast out of sight. Lan floated helplessly for what seemed like hours when she decided it was time to take the chance of sending a distress signal. All she could do was hope the Evoknights wouldn't sense it. Lan stayed in her dark ship for two days before her rescue ship arrived. She was precariously low on oxygen, and when she was rescued, she was found unconscious but alive. She was taken to Sigma and then abandoned by her rescuers, who did the deed hoping for money in return. For the first time in her life, Lan was completely lost and unsure what to do. Everyone she had ever known was dead. She didn't have any money, and was thus considered nothing in society. She became very solitary at this point in her life. She also had lifelong questions that demanded answers. Lan travelled to Xychus City and then to the UWUC building, where she hoped they would have some UEF or Operation Tharkad information. All she knew was names, she didn't know what they were for or why they had been put into action. She didn't know what she and her dead friends were supposed to become out of Operation Tharkad, she could only assume it was what the UEF told her: Peacekeeping. After negogiations with UWUC officers failed to get any information, Lan infiltrated their headquarters by climbing sixty stories and removing a window pane. She probed a computer for information and quickly found what she was looking for. Lan discovered that, had training been completed, she would help dominate Earth in the name of the UEF. She was a weapon, not a person. And even more, all the people she had killed during training excercises were peacekeepers, innocent civilians, and Korean/American/Aussie soldiers. Lan, dismayed that her life has been a lie and that she's murderer, fled the UWUC facility and tried to flee her memories...but we all can guess that didn't work out. Lan, feeling alone and betrayed, snuck onto a cargo ship to get away from Sigma and UWUC. The cargo ship led her to New Exford, where she currently resides. She owns a small home and pays for it by working in a ship repair facility. Activity Once news got out about the Evoknights invading Sigma, many factions, including RAVEN Corps, tightened their defenses. But it soon became clear that the complete Evoknight force was concentrated around Sigma. The Varsian military desperately wanted factions to team up with them and the Galaxiors to help rid Sigma of the foreigners. At that time, the Varsian military and the Galaxiors had no chance. Lan, long ago appointed commander or RAVEN's foreign operation CEO, stayed out of it. Even though the Manufacturing Triad Agreement couldn't exist without Sigma, she hoped Varsia could get enough firepower to ward off the Evoknights. Albion, Roche, and Winton all agreed to help the Varsian Military, and soon the Exfordian Defense Initiative and the ONA joined to create and finalize the allies, who became known as the Jexian Entente. Many entente leaders thought they could fight the Evoknights; many others thought not. Lan, however, knew the Entente would be obliterated. Not only did they lack sufficient firepower, but their main tactic was wrong. All wrong. Lan relectantly decided to fix this. She reported this to the entente, and told them that if RAVEN deployed forces, there would be just enough firepower to rid Sigma of Evoknights and destroy them forever. But, she also said, RAVEN would not join unless UWUC would agree to clear her and many other RAVEN personnel's criminal record. Initially, the entente refused. They thought the could destroy the Evoknights without RAVEN's help, but after recon came back about Sigma, they were clearly mistaken. Lan showed the entente her personal ship, The Revenant, and the rest of her highly capable fleet. Finally, the entente accepted, and the factions were ready to initiate total war. At a meeting, Lan unveiled her plan; the Entente had earlier decided to go on a killing spree of Evoknights. But as said earlier, Lan knew that wouldn't work. She instead relayed about plans she had seen so many years before, the whole reason she had a criminal record in the first place. Sigma had a secret control panel in UWUC's headquarters that could launch several million nuclear warheads around the planet, capable of impacting the ground or a ship around the planet. That was the key to winning, Lan said. Otherwise, they were doomed. All the leaders eventually decided to put their trust in this plan. Operations And Kill Count Lan was ordered to kill an innumerable number times for the UEF, which has greatly contributed to her lack of compassion and mercy. Ops and Kills: *'Operation Ace of Clubs' - Hand-to-hand combat training. Lan killed Mordecai Urkses (#826) with a strike to the jaw. The punch snapped #826's neck so fast his brain collided three times with the inside of his skull, killing him. Lan's first kill. Age seven. Praised for kill. *'Operation Ace of Hearts' - Weaponized combat training. Lan killed Jake Cliff (#092) with a magnum shot to the head and Rosef Boehm (#556), incidentally with a 5.56mm rifle round. Age seven. *'Operation Low Tide' - Lan's first mission. Assigned in Austrailia, missioned in America. She effectively infiltrated a CIA building, assassinating Director of Operations Jacob Lindholm and killing eleven other CIA operatives. She did this while eight years old. *'Operation Whiteout' - Assassinated KGB Director of National Intelligence Ferri Kcysliv and seventeen KGB operatives. Eight years old. *'Operation Clandestine' - Assassinated CIA Director of Nation Intelligence Dale Edger, Chief Director of Science and Technology Winston Qerth, Executive Advisor Karin Archer, and no less than twenty-eight other government officials and guards. Eight years old. *'Operation Open Coffin' - Assassination of the President of the United States of America, Kenzo Havarson. Lan was wounded in the left shoulder by a CIA operator's rifle. She then, with backup of Micheal Stanforth (#050) and Hidaya Gaspari (#903) preceded to kill the operator and the rest of the president's 32 guards. None were caught and UEF's intentions remained secret. *'Operation Virginia'- A simply horrid operation that involved Lan as the main culprit. High atop a tower in Germany, she sniped and killed seven high school students. This majorly affected Lan's personality. *'Operation Ace of Diamonds' - More hand-to-hand combat training. Augmentation and rehabilitation. Lasted two years. Age 9 - 10. *'Operation Ace of Spades' - All-purpose training. Age ten. *'Operation Crimson Sky' - Through diplomatic pressure, the UEF successfully convinced China, Japan, India, and Korea to wage war against Britain, Germany, France, America, Italy, and Poland. Lan fought on the frontlines. Known as the start of World War VII. Interrupted by the Evoknight invasion of Earth. Killed hundreds. Total Kills while "working" for the UEF, before WWVII: 89 :::::::::: WWVII Kills: 687 ::::::::::: Other Kills: 11 ::::::::::: Post-Evo: 216 :::::::::::: Total: 1003 Kills Weapons and Abilities Currently, there is absolutely no one alive that knows about the UEF and what they did. Lan keeps her weapons, skills, and abilities hidden, trying to act normal and live a regular lifestyle. However, when alone, she will sometimes train herself, further sharpening her already legendary skills. She is already an expert at piloting and repairing every sort of vehicle ever made, though she doesn't own any herself. Lan is also an expert at several forms hand-to-hand combat, blade combat, and gun combat. To finish off her supersoldier skills, she's also an explosives expert. Her weapons are all stored in her house, in hidden and unexpected places. Being a supersoldier, she was trained to do everything. She was taught how to pilot every form of land, air, sea, and space vehicle, how to aim every form of weapon, and how to analyze battlefields and create plans to complete whatever objective she may have. She puts her orders above her own life in most cases. She's best on the battlefield when on foot because of her physical abilities. But she's still very lethal in a mech or other land vehicle, and can be considered an ace in a jet. She hasn't had much training in a from of a VTOL aircraft, but Lan's had enough to do fine. Her area of least experience resides in steering large naval vessels, whether they be in the water or in space. The average American has an IQ of 98, while Lan has an IQ of 140 (Genius being rated as 144). Her intelligence is very advanced in math, physics, science, etc. But most of her knowledge is based around military operations, history, and tactics, and how not to have historic disasters repeat themselves. 'Abilities' Lan can jump vertically, without a running start, an incredible 365 centimeters (the average NBA player can only jump 70 with a running start). That's literally twelve feet, and an ability Lan's proud of. The average reaction time for a human is 215 milliseconds; Lan's is a mere 74 milliseconds (fastest human reaction time recorded is 171). Average Teroare can run a 100 meter dash in about 17 seconds; Lan not only has extreme endurance capabilities, but can run the dash in 4.98 seconds (human record being 9.58). This calculates to Lan being able to run 44.7 mph (average human can run 11.2 mph). To be even more shocking, Lan can lift triple that of the average adult Terran male. She's able to lift objects of about 360 pounds at any given moment. If she tries her confident best, she's been shown to be able to life 450 pounds. And that's standing up. No one really knows how much she can bench, and anyone who thinks about that is too afraid to ask. Above all, the most damaging and scariest thing are her punches and kicks. The hardest recorded human has punched with a power of 3000 PSI. Galaxiors can punch with the power of about 7000 PSI. Lan is fully trained to use use momentum to strengthen her already powerful pawnches(such as swiveling on her heel) and hit with the strength of 7800 PSI. Her bones, muscles, and even her skin was hardened enough to fight almost anything in hand-to-hand combat and provide more resistance to energy and bullet wounds. Her blood vessels also have huge increase in stem cells and nanites, greatly boosting her healing and recovery rate. It has been noted that Lan's abilities are very similar to Alice Ryder's power. They do have some distinct similarities, but they do also have their differences. Although Alice is stronger and a faster runner, Lan has a faster reaction speed and has a higher intelligence (not saying Alice is a moron), plus is heavier. The two have pretty equal skills. 'Blades' Lan owns several types of knives; some specialized for stabbing, some for slashing, and all for killing. She also owns swords, for longer range strikes. To make matters worse, every single knife has a diamond-dust edge. Kavar Tanto Combat Knife- The Kavar is a knife specialized for killing with a single stab. It's very tough, and is also good at slashing, though a single-strike-stab is its optimal use. Lan owns many of these (in case she needs to throw them) and dual wields them in combat. Bowie Knife- Lan most often uses Bowie Trail Point-type knives. These have their shape specifically for killing via slashes. Another good way to kill with it is a moderately powerful stab, and then a vicious tear. The Trail Points are aren't as thick and thus aren't as strong as Kavars. Lan will always dual wield these as well. Her knife mastery is with the Trail Points, and she almost always has them with her. Lan owns a tons of these, and will often throw them (usually straight through someone's skull). Spiked Kunai- A knife Lan only uses for throwing purposes. These knives are also extremely strong, and a broken Kunai is quite a rarity. These knives are best used in a single powerful stab. Due to the Kunai's unique feature of having a ring on the opposite end of the blade, Lan is capable of tying small proximity bombs to the rings, making a good throw literally blast someone's head off their shoulders. Or their torso from atop their legs. Caesi Push Knife- Lan is extremely deadly with Caesi Push Knives, They are held with the hand curled into a fist around the jet black handle, making the Caesi similar to a bayonet, except for a punch. Lan can sometimes punch at blinding speeds, and with a Caesi equipped, the enemy cannot afford to be hit by a single punch. Lan can easily slice, stab, or simply deck anyone she's facing with Caesi, and she's very highly trained with them. The only drawback is that these can't be thrown, have little range, and to be held, the user's hand must be curled into a fist. She sometimes dual wield these, but will most often hold one with her left hand and a different knife in her right. Or vice versa. Kraton Blade- Kraton Blades are another knife used primarilty for slicing and causing intense pain. Lan does not usually throw these unless she throws it with a vertical spin, for it's not aerodynamic for her common method of throwing (no spin, just the point slicing through the air. And you.). Kratons have an extraordinarily sharp blade, even on Lan's terms. She always dual wields a Kraton with nothing but another Kraton, and has a unique fighting style with them. In combat, she holds the blade in the right hand facing upward, and the blade in the left hand facing downard. Tonfa Blades- Mostly only for defensive measures, Lan owns two Tonfa-style blades. She's an expert with these in combat, and can easily defelct bolts of energy if the hit the blades. They are held with the back of the blades touching the forearm, with the small spikes extending out in front. 'Guns' Her supersoldier career required her to be the best of the best in gun warfare. Let's just say...she succeeded. She has a huge inventory of weaponry, as if about to wage war against all of UWUC by herself. She has literally several metric tons of weaponry and ammunition, all ready to be used at a moment's notice. She uses everything from Armalis to HAMRRs, Krakkens to Ravagers, Frags to Sunbursts. Category:Characters